Finalmente
by Zillah Vathek
Summary: Traducción autorizada: Han pasado cinco años desde que Kisa conoció a Tohru. Ella y Hiro van al instituto y la maldición ha desaparecido. ¿Qué ocurre cuando Hiro finalmente admite sus sentimientos por Kisa? Oneshot, Lemon HiroKisa.


_¡Hola a todos! Me estreno en Fruits Basket con una traducción del fic de **Hiokami**, espero que os guste tanto como a mí. Un beso y que disfrutéis de la lectura._

**Disclaimer: Ni el manga, ni el anime ni el fic son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

_**Finalmente**_

**Kisa POV**

Hace cinco años. Fue cuando te conocimos. Onee-chan. Tohru. Hiro-chan estaba siempre enfadado con ella, llamándola "mujer estúpida". Yo aún quiero parecerme a ella. Capaz de ocultar toda la tristeza de mi corazón. Eso es lo que lamento ser capaz de hacer ahora…

Ahora Hiro y yo estamos en el instituto. Tohru ya había encontrado el modo de terminar con la maldición así que ahora... ahora Hiro puede estar con otras chicas. No creo que me guste. Puedo sentirlo en mi corazón. Todo el dolor. Pero a diferencia de Onee-chan, yo no puedo ocultarlo. Siempre que veo Hiro con esa… fulana, tengo ganas de darme golpes contra la pared. Pero no puedo hacer eso. Hiro puede estar con quienquiera que desee. Del mismo modo, yo también puedo hacerlo. ¿Entonces por qué me siento como una mierda cada vez que él me dice que va a salir con ella? No puedo soportarlo…

Incluso he tratado de salir con otros chicos, pero simplemente no puedo dejar de soñar con él. Y luego me siento culpable.

Ahí están otra vez, cogidos de la mano, andando por el pasillo. Puedo sentir las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos. Ojalá aún me amara como antes.

Hiro POV 

¿Por qué hago esto? No puedo soportar a esta mujer y sin embargo uno mis manos con las suyas como si fuéramos amantes. Joder. Akito ya ha muerto. ¿Por qué no puedo decírselo¿Por qué no puedo sostenerla entre mis brazos como deseaba? Puedo verla al fondo del pasillo. Las ya familiares lágrimas se van formando en sus ojos. Podría decírselo sin más, pero ¿por qué siento tanto miedo¿Será por la costumbre de sentirlo¿O es que tengo miedo a su rechazo¿Por qué no puedo simplemente decírselo?

-¿Hiro? -Minami susurra en mi oído.

-¿Sí? -pregunto, ligeramente molesto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Kisa está llorando otra vez.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por esa zorra? –se burla la chica.

La fulmino con la mirada. -Kisa no es una zorra. Tú eres la zorra. Estoy harto de mentirte. Hemos terminado. Me sacas de quicio y creo que es hora de que nos veamos con otras personas. Nos vemos, Minami.

Miro a Kisa mientras me dirijo fuera del pasillo. Puedo ver la esperanza en sus ojos, pero no puedo decírselo ahora. Minami la tomaría con ella… igual Akito.

Kisa POV 

¿Habrá roto con ella Hiro¿Por qué? Sé que ella lo satisfacía. Creía que la amaba. Pero tal vez me equivoqué… Salgo del pasillo hasta donde se encuentra Hiro. Puedo decir que se siente frustrado. Le da patadas a un árbol y me río tontamente, haciéndole notar mi presencia.

-Me voy. -susurro alarmada. Me doy vuelta para marcharme cuando me agarra del brazo.

-Espera, Kisa. -dice en voz alta. -No me dejes, por favor.

¿Qué quieres decir Hiro-chan? -pregunto tímidamente.

-No quiero que me dejes.

-¿Por qué? Tú me dejaste por aquella puta. ¿Por qué no puedo dejarte? -No sé que es lo que le sorprende más, mi lenguaje o el que yo estuviera enfadada con él. Suavizo mi expresión. - Pero he esperado demasiado para marcharme ahora. Estoy aquí si necesitas hablar. -él sonríe y me siento sobre la hierba. -¿Qué ocurre, Hiro-chan?

Él se sienta a mi lado. -No lo sé. Todo es perfecto, pero no soy capaz de contarle a nadie cómo me siento. Todavía tengo miedo de que ella sufra. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Pienso que es estúpido, pero no puedo reunir el coraje para decírselo.

Sonrío. -Tal vez lo que necesitas es que sea ella quien dé el primer paso. -me inclino y presiono mis labios sobre los suyos delicadamente. Él responde al beso y lo hace más profundo. Entonces esto es lo que siente con un beso...

Hiro POV 

¿Cuándo se hizo Kisa tan valiente¿De dónde viene toda esa confianza? Incluso como el tigre, ella nunca tuvo una gran confianza en sí misma. Ahora...

Presiono mi lengua contra sus labios, exigiendo la entrada. Ella me la ofrece de buen grado. Acerco su cuerpo al mío. Mmm… Su sabor es tan delicioso y dulce. Como chocolate con fresas. De pronto me pregunto cómo sabrá el resto de ella. Puedo me siento endurecerme cuando su cuerpo inconscientemente se roza contra el mío. Ella gime profundamente con su garganta. No creo que se de cuenta de lo que provoca en mi cuerpo. Ella se mueve contra mí y me incita. Vale. Tal vez no es tan inocente como yo pensaba.

El timbre de la escuela suena y ella rompe el beso.

-Joder -maldice, poniéndose en pie para arreglarse la falda.

Me levanto y me coloco detrás de ella. Susurro con voz ronca en su oído -¿Por qué no nos saltamos el resto del día y seguimos con lo que hemos empezado?

Ella me sonríe y agarra mi mano, llevándome a la casa de Shigure.

Kisa POV 

En cuanto llegamos la casa de Shigure, Hiro me miró con el ceño fruncido por la confusión. Yo me limito a sonreírle dulcemente.

-Vamos –susurro –A Gure-niisan no le molestará que estemos aquí. De todas formas seguro que está huyendo de esa editora suya.

Él cabecea y lo llevo hasta lo que solía ser la habitación de Kyo-kun. En cuanto cierro la puerta, me encuentro contra ella, con los labios de Hiro presionando los míos. Gruño en el beso como la tigresa que soy y giro las tornas. No entiendo por qué esta confianza no me ha poseído antes. Se siente tan bien. Puedo sentirlo contra mí. Poderoso.

-Creo que me apetece cordero para cenar -susurro de manera seductora. -¿No estás de acuerdo, Hiro-koi?

Él me sonríe y vuelve a empujarme contra la puerta. -Pienso que alguna tigresa sería mejor.

Río cuando roza sus labios contra los míos, besándome desde mis labios hacia abajo, por mi cuello. Oigo un gemido escapar de mis labios. He soñado esto antes, pero nunca había imaginado que sería tan maravilloso.

Sabes tan deliciosamente, Kisa -susurra contra mi piel. –Mucho mejor de lo que nunca había imaginado.

Entonces sonrío otra vez para volver a darme la vuelta, quedando sobre él. –Tú también, Hiro. -digo antes de que mis labios vuelvan a chocar con los suyos. Mis dedos luchaban torpemente contra los botones de su uniforme mientras su mano masajeaba mi pecho con cuidado. Mis labios comienzan a recorrer sus labios y su cuello, pellizcando ligeramente su piel. –Delicioso... -ronroneo, rozándome de nuevo contra él sensualmente.

-Sigue así y no seré capaz de contenerme por más tiempo –dice él con una sonrisa.

Levanto la vista para mirarle y alzo una ceja. Me alejo de él un paso y me acuesto sobre el colchón. –Cariño, soy toda tuya.

Él se recuesta a mi lado y vuelve a besarme. –Solo dime cuándo quieres que pare.

Hiro POV 

Sonriéndole, viajo hasta el centro de su magnífico cuerpo. Le arranco la falda con rapidez y entonces sonrío al ver sus braguitas. -¿Ovejas? -me río profundamente de verla ruborizarse, adquiriendo un tono rojo. -No te preocupes. Tengo un tigre de peluche en mi cuarto. -Sonrío ante su risa mientras deslizo mis dedos bajo el elástico para acariciar su centro. Uso mi otra mano para terminar de quitarle la ropa interior, para luego insertar mi dedo índice en su interior, sonriendo al oír su jadeo cuando ella monta mi dedo.

-Hiro -gime. Me río satisfecho por su placer.

-Así es, Kisa. Toma todo el placer que deseas. -inserto mi dedo corazón y jadeo al encontrar su barrera, sacándolos rápidamente. Ella me mira con sorpresa.

-¿Algo va mal, Hiro-koi?

La miro con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Aún eres virgen?

Ella asiente con la cabeza. –Te lo dije, te he estado esperando.

Asciendo sobre ella y la beso apasionadamente. -Te amo, Kisa. Siempre te he amado.

-Yo también te amo, Hiro-koi.

Sus labios volvieron a chocar contra los míos con apasionada furia. Dios, cómo la amo.

Kisa POV 

Puedo sentirlo contra mi cadera. Él se tensa.

-Debes estar sufriendo, Hiro-koi. -susurro de manera seductora invirtiendo nuestras posiciones. -Te liberaré.

Bajo por su cuerpo, pellizcando su piel mientras viajo por su musculoso pecho. Desabotonando el resto de su camisa, la arranco de un tirón. Alzo la vista hacia su cara, que luce su ya familiar sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿Qué es eso, Hiro-koi? -pregunto con inocencia.

-Me pregunto cuándo te volviste tan confiada. Cuándo te diste cuenta repentinamente de toda la belleza yo siempre he visto … "

-Cuando me dejaste por primera vez, -contesto silenciosamente. -comprendí que tenías que tener confianza en mí misma si quería ganar a la competencia.

-¿Qué competencia? -me pregunta, con el rostro satisfecho. –Tú siempre has sido la más hermosa, Kisa-ai. "

Sonrío mientras paso mi mano por su miembro, completamente erguido dentro de sus pantalones. –Ya lo he notado.

Él ríe oscuramente mientras le quito los pantalones. Muerdo el elástico de sus bóxers y se los arranco con los dientes. Sonriendo, beso la punta de su miembro, antes de tomarlo completamente en mi boca. Escucho sus jadeos mezclándose con un gemido profundo. Debe estar sorprendido de verme actuar de esta manera. No lo entiendo muy bien, pero me gusta esta nueva faceta de mi personalidad.

Hiro POV 

Puedo sentir una ola de placer atravesándome cuando ella juguetea conmigo, usando su lengua como un arma mortal. Nunca me había sentido así antes. No soy, de forma alguna, virgen. Me he follado a muchas mujeres pero esto no es lo mismo. Esto es hacer el amor. Ella es salvaje y sensible conmigo al mismo tiempo. Estoy en total y completo éxtasis.

-Hiro, sabes tan bien -gime ella. Me libera y viaja por mi cuerpo hasta mis labios. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que ella aún lleva puesta la camisa.

La tumbo decidido a tomar el mando de nuestro "juego". Abriendo su camisa, voy besando su cuerpo. La rodeo con mis brazos para desabrochar su sujetador. Lanzándolo a un lado comienzo a jugar con sus pechos. Ella gime mientras succiono y mordisqueo sus pezones, jugueteando con ella hasta que venga a mis brazos.

¡Oh, Dios mío! -gime -¡Ya no puedo más Hiro! Te necesito… dentro…

Examino sus ojos. -¿Estás segura, Kisa? –ella asiente. -Bien. Esto puede que duela un poco.

La beso con cuidado y me posiciono sobre ella. En un instante nos unimos.

Kisa POV 

Durante un segundo duele, pero eso acaba cuando veo el rostro de Hiro sobre mí.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunta. Sus ojos están llenos de preocupación. Sonrío.

-Mejor que nunca, Hiro-koi. -contesto. Él se ríe con voz ronca y luego empieza a moverse dentro de mí. Al instante, soy golpeada por una ola de placer, una y otra vez. Con cada golpe. -Más rápido -me oigo suplicar –Hiro, más rápido.

Él concede mi petición y nos encontramos golpe a golpe. En un instante, los dos gritamos juntos de placer. Hasta un segundo después no me doy cuenta de que no hemos usado protección.

-Está bien. -él dice como si hubiera leído mi mente -Cuidaré de ti. Ahora y siempre.

Lo beso una vez más antes de hablar -Te amo, Hiro.

-Te amo -contesta él. Y ambos caemos dormidos en un alegre sueño.

**3ª Persona POV**

-Kyo-kun¿dónde está Shigure-San? -pregunta Tohru mientras deja una pequeña maleta dentro de la casa. -¿No dijo que estaría aquí?

-Seguro que está por aquí Tohru-ai -contesta él, arrastrando una maleta mucho más grande. -Dios. ¿Tenías que empaquetar tantas cosas?

-Lo siento. Debiste decirme que sería una molestia -dice Tohru. –Me he traído también algunas de tus cosas. Nunca pareces llevar lo suficiente. ¿En qué cuarto nos quedamos¿En el tuyo o en el mío?

-El mío –contesta Kyo –Dejaré esto aquí hasta más tarde. No lo necesitaremos hasta entonces.

Suben arriba, hacia la habitación de Kyo, Tohru sonriendo mientras los recuerdos la asaltaban. Solo hacía un año desde la última vez que habían visitado la casa, pero ahora ella y Kyo oficialmente comenzaban a formar su propia familia. Tohru abre silenciosamente la puerta de la antigua habitación de Kyo y se sorprende al encontrar a Kisa y Hiro sobre el antiguo colchón de Kyo, ambos desnudos. Un leve rubor cubre sus mejillas.

-Hijo de…

-Shhh, Kyo.

-No puedo creer que hayan hecho "eso" ahí. Hemos sido profanados por ese mocoso.

Ella lo manda a callar de nuevo al ver despertar a Hiro. Él les dedica una mirada fulgurante, cubriendo lo poco que podía verse de Kisa con su cuerpo.

-Despertadla y estáis muertos -susurra de forma apenas audible. Kisa se mueve y su expresión se ablanda al mirarla para asegurarse de que sigue dormida. -Marchaos.

-Esto es… -Kyo comienza a discutir, pero es inmediatamente silenciado por Tohru, que cierra la puerta.

-Podemos usar mi cuarto, Kyo -dice ella, la cara todavía ligeramente roja. -Déjalos solos.

-No puedo creer que el mocoso finalmente se haya armado de valor -dice Kyo malhumorado.

-En realidad creo que puede haber sido Kisa -reflexiona Tohru.

-Sería sorprendente.

-¿Igual que me resultó sorprendente a mí misma entrar en tu habitación después de haber tenido aquella pesadilla? Vamos. Quiero poder recibir a Yuki y Machi.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos¿no crees?

-Ajá.

Más tarde esa noche… 

Tohru ya había hecho la cena y Shigure había llegado con Yuki y Machi. Todos ellos se sentaron para comer cuando Kisa y Hiro aparecen con los uniformes de la escuela sucios.

Shigure¿Cuánto hace que están aquí Hiro y Kisa?

Tohru y Kisa se ruborizan.

Yuki¿De qué va todo esto?

Kyo y Hiro: No quieres saberlo.


End file.
